


Food For Thought

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food is the way to Dean's heart, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food For Thought

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt for glitter-lisp and sonofatoasterwaffle: "Sam/Dean/Jess and pancakes."

Dean is most definitely not a morning person, and it irks him that Sam and Jess are. Most mornings, he wakes up alone in their large bed, the sun shining through the blinds making him uncomfortably warm, and that’s really what coaxes him out of bed.

Today, it’s the smell of something cooking. He glances at the clock and groans internally when it reads a quarter past seven, but the smell of food and the sound of Sam and Jess giggling quietly makes Dean smile a little to himself and roll out of bed.

He doesn’t bother with clothes -- boxer briefs and a t-shirt are more than acceptable breakfast attire -- but it still makes him weirdly happy to see that neither Sam nor Jess are dressed either.

Jess is flipping pancakes at the stove, so Dean takes a seat by Sam at the table, nudging him with his leg.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jess greets, a smile in her voice, without turning around.

“‘Sleepyhead,’” Dean scoffs, accepting the mug of coffee Sam nudges his way. It’s cooled off a little, but coffee is coffee. “You haven’t been up that much longer.”

“You are up earlier than usual,” Sam acquiesces. He takes a sip from his own mug with one hand and picks up a pencil with his other, marking something in his lap that Dean can’t see. Probably a crossword or a sudoku or something.

Everything strikes Dean as terribly domestic, and he knows it will only feel more so when they sit down to eat together in their pyjamas -- Sam with some kind of fruity healthy whole-wheat pancakes, Jess with blueberry because that’s the only kind she likes, and Dean with whatever the hell because he’s not picky about his breakfast carbs. It startles him even more that he knows all their pancake preferences. A month or two ago, he would have (and, in fact, did) had a panic attack from how normal and natural and good it all feels. Being with his brother and a wonderful, beautiful woman who somehow doesn’t mind that she’s in a partway incestuous relationship? It’s crazy!

And yet, it feels so right, so perfect. It occurs to Dean, as Jess hands him his plate with a smile and a kiss on the cheek, that he could spend the rest of his life right here, eating pancakes forever with the two people he loves more than anything in the world. Okay, so the pancakes don’t have to be involved, but he could very well commit to Sam and Jess. Like in a weird incestuous three-way marriage kind of thing. The thought is more than a little scary.

Sam kicks him gently under the table. “You okay, Dean?”

When Dean doesn’t answer immediately, Jess jumps in. “I think we really did blow his mind last night.”

Sam chokes on his bite of pancake and turns a little red, which startles a laugh out of both Jess and Dean.

“I’m fine, Sammy,” he promises when Sam’s breathing and eating properly again. He looks at Jess’ million-watt smile and Sam’s shier one.

Yeah, he’s pretty damn fine.

 


End file.
